koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mignon Beart
Mignon Beart (ミニョン・ベアール, Minyon Beāru) is a fictional character from the SNK Playmore's fighting game series KOF: Maximum Impact, part of The King of Fighters series. She is the older sister to Ninon Beart and the self-proclaimed rival to Athena Asamiya. Mignon also appears in the dating simulation game, Days of Memories~Pure White Angels. She is voiced by Miwa Yasuda and Vanessa Bellardini. __TOC__ Development Similar to how Lien Neville contrasts Mai Shiranui, Mignon was designed to be the rival to Athena. Keywords to creating her persona were "innocent, defiant, but a little censored", which Falcoon admits is best seen through her actions rather than her figure. Her design is based on typically "cute idol" traits, particularly her boots, her manner of referring to herself in third-person, and her alternate catgirl costume. Her magical powers were created to counter Athena's Psycho Powers, which is interpretated by Falcoon to be akin to witchcraft. She was initially not well received by Ureshino and other veteran staff, deeming her to not entirely fit the mood of the King of Fighters universe -though they lightened their impressions after considering the presence of Psycho Soldier members and other "orthodox" characters. As her character further developed, she became the "stupid but cute" character, Ureshino using the term as a simple means of endearment. Story She is an apprentice white magic witch whose grand goal is to bring peace to the world through magic. Whether a fault of her fine breeding or not, Mignon knows little of determining the tenor of circumstances around her but once she has decided on something, she has the strength of will to fulfill her goal. She believes that her grandmother was a genuine witch and that one day she will be able to open the jewel box that she received from her grandmother, thus becoming a real witch. Personality Although she is a young adult, some may say her personality is childish. She refers to herself in third-person and is cheerful around everyone. She declares herself an idol for love and peace though hardly anyone believes her. She has a rivalry with her sister Ninon. Powers *'Energy Magic' - Mignon can use energy to infuse her hands and feet and increase damage. *'Water Magic' - Mignon can summon water for different purposes. **'Water Shield' - Mignon can create a barrier of water around her, that can also damage her enemy. *'Fire Magic' - Mignon can summon fire for different purposes. **'Fire Ball' - Mignon can project a ball of fire from her hands. **'Fire Blast' - Mignon can fire a powerful blast of fire with her hands. **'Meteor' - Mignon can summon a rock covered with fire and project it towards her opponent. *'Wind Magic' - Mignon can summon wind for different purposes. **'Small Tornado' - Mignon can create a small sized tornado. *'Lighting Magic' - Mignon can summon lightning for different purposes. **'Thunder' - Mignon can summon thunderbolts from the sky. *'White Magic' - Mignon can use positive energy for different purposes. **'Healing' - Mignon can heal herself and others with magic. *'Bomb Surprise' - Mignon can summon a live bomb and frantically throw it to her enemies. Fighting Style Her fighting style encompasses a unknown form of chinese boxing (Kung Fu), but her focus is using her magic abilities. Game Appearances *KOF: Maximum Impact *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *Maximum Impact - roulette character Trivia * Certain versions of KOF: Maximum Impact mistakenly spelled her name as "Mingnon". This was one of Ureshino's personal grievances for the game. Gallery Image:Mignon-mi.jpg|Mignon in KOF: Maximum Impact. Image:Mignon-2nd.jpg|Mignon's another outfit. Image:Mignon proto.jpg|One of Mignon's discarded designs. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:American Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in February Category:Practitioners of Chinese martial arts Category:Magic practitioners